


Rayon: Horreurs

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Gift Fic, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansey adore lire des livres d'horreurs à côté de l'âtre de la salle commune des Serpentard, ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que quelqu'un aime à l'observer pendant qu'elle lit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rayon: Horreurs

Elle restait tard tous les soirs auprès de la cheminée de la salle commune, le nez plongé dans ses romans. Le jeune Italien ne savait pas ce qui la passionnait autant dans ses lectures, mais ce dont il était certain c’est qu’elle était appétissante, ainsi, la moue sérieuse et ses yeux sombres absorbés par les horreurs qu’elle découvrait ligne par ligne dans ces ouvrages. Il l’avait déjà vue concentrée en cours, mais cette concentration n’avait rien de comparable à l’hypnose, à laquelle elle semblait céder, une fois un livre d’horreur ouvert. Qu’est-ce que les Moldus pouvaient bien écrire d’aussi intéressants ? Eux qui avaient une si pauvre imagination… 

Le tableau de cette jeune femme, qu’il avait connue encore enfant, était d’une beauté sans pareille. Un tel tableau, qu’il pouvait rester des heures à l’observer au lieu d’aller se coucher bien raisonnablement. Concentrée comme elle l’était, il pouvait profiter tout son saoule de la vue qui s’offrait à lui. Une femme en devenir, assise sur un long canapé de velours vert, vêtue d’une légère étoffe noire à reflets verts, qui dévoilait, impudique, des mollets opalins. Elle se lovait sur cette surface câline et laissait ses doigts fins vagabonder sur ces mollets offerts et se perdre en caresses inconscientes sur ces orteils fascinants. Son visage était ouvert, chose qu’elle ne se permettrait jamais en plein jour, et ses yeux sombres, comme le charbon de bois, s’embrassait enfin et reflétaient la lumière tamisée de la flamme qui craquait dans l’âtre. Le monde n’existait plus pour elle. Elle ne le voyait pas. 

Il s’approcha lentement d’elle, comme un prédateur affamé qui a guetté sa proie trop longtemps. Alors qu’elle tournait, gourmande, une nouvelle page, elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise et de terreur de lui échapper. Alors qu’elle s’agrippait à l’accoudoir du fauteuil, cherchant à fuir, ses yeux grands ouverts et paniqués se posèrent sur le jeune Serpentard. Ce dernier n’avait pas bougé, il avait toujours son pied gracieux en main et ce petit orteil étroitement serré entre les lèvres, prisonnier de sa longue chaude. Une bouffé de chaleur avait dû s’emparer d’elle, car ses joues toujours si pâles, s’étaient furieusement empourprées. Elle n’en était que plus appétissante et délectable. Le jeune rital, toujours aussi confiant, laissa ses mains sombres glisser le long des jambes effilées qui s’offraient à lui et les perdit sous la jupe plissé. Il fut accueilli par un gloussement satisfait et provocateur. Il n’avait plus aucune envie de dormir.


End file.
